Divergent: No War
by Lizard0213
Summary: Yes I know this topic is overused, but I will try to make it as different as possible. It is set three years after Tris's initiation. No war so everyone except Al is alive!
1. Chapter 1

"Chapter 1 Tris's Pov:

3 years after her initiation/div  
"Trissssss"/div

"Trissssyyyyy" /div

"I groan knowing who it is.  
"What do you want?" I say while slightly opening my eyes. I see Tobias is next to me with a smile on his face. All I can do is think about how much I love him. It's been almost a year since our wedding which occurred a few months after we both became leaders. Eric was killed and Max retired and left us in charge. Ever since than, we've been having an amazing life together.  
"Earth to tris," Tobias says and I look up.

"What, hey, yeah I'm up," I say a little frazzled.

"Well I figured you'd want time to get ready and get breakfast before the initiates arrive," he says. "Alright I guess I'll get up," I respond.

I roll out of bed and walk to the bathroom. I decide to shower and when I get out, I dry my hair and put it in a messy bun. Then I put on a black skirt and a crop top with it. I add some eyeliner and lipstick to my outfit and I'm ready to go. I walk back to the bedroom where Tobias is waiting. "Took you long enough," he says while laughing. I playfully punch him in the arm and he pulls me into a kiss. He bites my lip but, before anything becomes heated we leave hand in hand for the cafeteria.

When we get there, our whole group is already there. "Hey guys," Christiana yells and I smile. I go to sit down while Tobias goes to get us breakfast, a muffin and coffee. I sit down by Marlene, Shauna, and Christiana. Will, Zeke, and Uriah are in their own conversation and the girls gather around me. Marlene is the first to speak. "So have you told Four yet." I respond, "no I haven't decided how to yet. Telling your husband you are pregnant is some pretty big news." I don't want to admit it to the girls but I'm waiting because I know Tobias won't let my train if he knows about the baby. Even though I'll try to fight him about it, he won't give in to me. After a few minutes Tobias comes back and hands me my chocolate chip muffin. Christina, Uriah, and I all stand knowing its time to go to the net. We all say goodbye to everyone and start the walk. Tobias grabs my hand and whispers to me, "are we gonna try to see how long it takes the initiates to realize we are married?" I look into his eyes and say, "don't we always. It's so much fun watching their reactions." He laughs and kisses me really quick. We let go of each other's hands.

We get to the net just in time. All of us gather and await the entrance of the new initiates. We could hear lauren talking on top of us. Soon I see a flash of blue and realize the initiates are jumping. Four helps her up and asks his name.  
"Chris" the young man responds very quickly. Four then yells "first jumper, Chris." Everyone who's in the room applauds. Hearing the applause makes me think back to my initiation. I seriously can't believe it's been 3 years. After what feels like forever, everyone has jumped. We have 12 transfers. Three are from Amity, Katerina, Jill, and Chloe. There's 4 from erudite, Klaudia, Maria, Chris, and Andrew. Five of them are from Candor, Gabby, Nicole, Adam, Mark, and Steven. And I notice there's no abnegation but that's not a big surprise.  
"Dauntless-born, go with Christiana and Uriah, I assume you don't need a tour of the place. Transfers stay hear," Four yells.  
The dauntless-born follow Uriah and Christina and both Four and I turn to the initiates.  
"I'm Four and this is Six, we will be your instructors during initiation," Four says. 

**A/N: Hey guys! So this is my first fanfic and I really hope you enjoy it! I'm sorry for any grammar mistakes, but it is summer and my mind blocked everything school out! Anyways review and give me any suggestions you may have!**


	2. Chapter 2

Tris's POV:

"Wow seriously, numbers as names. That is really dumb," says a girl from Candor.

I see Four stiffen and he says, "Candor, shut your mouth. You do not realize it now, but our names are actually great honors. And, besides, if Six and I wanted to hear Candor smart mouths, we would've transferred there."

I smirk a little but not enough for the initiates to see. "Now transfers, if you have any questions for Four and I ask now before we show you to the cafeteria," I say.

Nicole, the Candor who made fun of our names, raises her hand. I nod at hr and she asks her question. "Four, are you single?" "No I am not. Now any questions for me or Six that is not about us being single," Four says. The initiates shake their heads no so we lead them to the Pit. **(A/N so yea the initiates are amazed and then they become scared of the Chasm. I do not think this needs to be written so time skip to diner!)**

Four and I lead the initiates to the dining hall, an when we entered, the Dauntless began to cheer. "Alright Initiates, go find a table to sit and eat," I tell them.

I go and walk to our table while Tobias goes for lunch. Only Zeke and Shauna are there so I decide to ask them how I should tell Tobias about the baby. "Hey guys! I need to talk to you before Four gets back," I say. "Hey Tris! Sure whats up?" Shauna says. "Well I have to tell Four about the baby, but," "Wait baby?!" Zeke says. "Yea I'm pregnant and I'm not sure how to tell Four," I finish. "Well, I know y best friend and I think as long as he finds out from you, he will be in seventh heaven," Zeke replies. I smile thinking about how to drop the news and I am about to reply when Four comes over with the initiate Nicole trailing behind. "Four, I was wondering if I can sit with you?" she asks. Instead of either of us replying I hear Christina say, "Candor, there is no room for you here, get out of here before one of these leaders makes you factionless!" Oh how I love Christina. Nicole walks away with her head down.

Tobias hands me my food and sits down next to me. He has my favorite, hamburger with ketchup and dauntless cake. "After lunch we are gonna show the initiates the dorm, wanna watch a movie after?" Tobias asks me. "Sounds amazing! Its my turn to choose by the way," I reply. "Hey lovebirds!" I hear Uriah shout. I look over. "What do you want Uri?" I ask. "Well theres gonna be some Dauntless and Candor tomorrow, do you guys wanna invite initiates or save that for later?" he asks. "Let's wait Four and I are trying to keep our relationship a secret for as long as possible," I say.

The rest of lunch was amazing. There were no interruptions from initiates which was lovely. All too soon, it is time to take the initiates to their dorms. "We will see you guys later, we have to take the transfers to their dorm," I say as Four and I stand up. We walk over to the transfers who are all talking. "Transfers, follow us," Four says in his trainer voice. They all stand up and follow us out of the cafeteria. When we get to the dorms I explain how it will work, "Alright all of you will be sleeping in this dorm. Training starts at 6am sharp. If you are late, you can consider yourself faction less. I suggest you go and buy some new clothes for training because what you are wearing will not work. You all have 200 points to spend. Have a nice night exploring the compound. Remember you can not leave at any time! Dinner is at 6 so you have plenty of time to shop" I hear a few okays and then realization hits some of them. "What do you mean we have all stay in the dorm? I do NOT want to stay with the males," a Erudite named Klaudia says. "Well you ill have to deal with it. You are Dauntless now, so act like it!" Four says.

Simultaneously we turn around and walk away from the dorms. When we are a good distance away from the dorms, Tobias grabs my hand and we walk to our apartment, well really penthouse. Since Tobias and I both get leader apartments, we decided to merge them together and create a two story penthouse. When we get inside, I go to make popcorn while Tobias gets the DVD player ready. "Sweetie, which movie do you wanna watch tonight?" he asks me. I think about I do not know if I should choose The Notebook or Frozen. They are both great movies. As much as I love watching Ryan Gosling, I decide Frozen will be better since we just watched The Notebook last week. "Put on Frozen," I yell back. I walk to the couch with the popcorn and Tobias and I curl up on the couch and soon my favorite song comes on, Do You Wanna Build a Snowman?

**A/N Hey my lovely Newsies. Yea I am gonna call you guys newsies because that is my favorite play ever. Anyways I know it took me a while to update. Sorry, I had two parties yesterday, my grandpa is really sick and I am leaving for vacation in a few days. Anyways, I might come with a schedule for posting because dance starts again soon and I will be getting ready for nationals. Anyways, I will try my best! So I need ideas for Candor or Dauntless so leave some ideas. And btw The Notebook and Frozen 3 my two fav movies. Olaf**


	3. Chapter 3

Tris's Pov:

When I open my eyes, I notice Tobias and I drifted off to sleep on the couch. It is now midnight and Tobias is still sound asleep. I decide to go change into pajamas, well really just one of Tobias's shirts. Once I am changed, I kiss Tobias on the lips and this wakes him up. "Hey sleepyhead, why don't we go to the bed," I say. He just nods his head and follows me to our bedroom. We both just drop into bed and I curl up into Tobias and fall asleep.

I suddenly wake up and find myself running to the bathroom. I am throwing up my guts when I feel hands rubbing my back and pulling my hair back. When I am finally done puking, I turn around and fall into Tobias's arms. "I'm sorry I woke you up. You could've just kept sleeping," I tell him. I truly feel bad about waking him up, but I guess this will be going on for a while so we just have to get used to it. "Tris, its okay. Are you ok?" he asks. I guess its no or never. I decide the time to tell him is now, "Tobias, I am pregnant." His face was full of shock and I began to worry that he isn't happy. However, he starts to smile and pulls me into a hug. "Tris, this is amazing news!" he says and I can tell he is genuinely happy. I am so ecstatic that we can finally start a family together. Tobias lets go of me when the alarm clock in the bedroom starts to beep. He helps me up off the floor and we walk to the bedroom to get ready for today. "Tobias, I am gonna take a quick shower, wanna join me?" I ask him. He just nods his head and we go back to the bathroom. We decide to make it quick so we aren't late, which means nothing happened. When we are done, we both go change for the day. I put on a black high waisted shorts with an off the shoulder grey sweater. I put on my necklace that has an infinity sign with 6+4 that Tobias gave me for our 1 year anniversary, my alex and ani bracelets, and my black combat boots. I put on some eyeliner and mascara and I am ready to go. I grab my phone and wristlet. I go to the living room where Tobias is waiting for me with a muffin. I gladly take it and we walk to the training room. I eat my muffin while Tobias takes out the knives for today. When he was done, he came and sat with me on the table in the back of the room. We still have 5 minutes before the initiates are supposed to be here, which is 7am. Tobias and I just talk about little things like when I found out about the baby, which was 2 weeks ago. I also tell him how I wasn't sure how to relay the news about him being a father. After about 5 minutes, the initiates start filing into the room.

"Initiates, today you will be starting stage one of initiation. Today will be knives, then tomorrow you will learn to shoot, and then there will be three days of hand to hand combat. You should be happy because there used to be a rule that after each stage two people are cut, however, now no one becomes factionless unless there is a reason you need to be kicked out of Dauntless," Four says. "Now, Six and I will show you how to throw a knife," he continues. As I start to walk to the target like I do every year, I get a wiff of someones perfume and feel my muffin coming up. I dash to the bathroom next to the training room and once again throw up everything in my system.

When I am done I walk back into the training room and see the initiates are starting to throw knives. As I am walking to Four, a Erudite, I think his name is Chris, speaks up. "What do you think running out of the room like you are about to vomit is gonna make us think you aren't avoiding throwing knives." Some of the initiates snicker thinking that he is right, however, being a former Erudite, he should've known to keep his mouth shut.

**A/N Hey guys I know I know this update is seriously late. I am really sorry I have just had so much going on and haven't had time to write. This week I was volunteering at a hospital from 9-3 then going straight to dance from 4-8:30 and we've been getting ready for our national competition in less then two weeks. I hope you understand I promise I will try harder to update. **


	4. Authors note

Hey my lovely readers! So like ik I haven't updated in like forever. I just got back from my national competition for dance and as much as I hate to say this, I won't be able to update for a while. Last week my mom dropped the curling iron while doing my hair for dance and burned my shoulder. Sitting and typing is very uncomfortable and hurts a lot so as soon as I can actually sit and type I will update. And for those of you who are thinking how did I dance but can't type, well I pushed through the pain on stage because well I'm apart of a team and had no choice. Anyways I'm really sorry for the lack of updates, but I promise there will be updates soon.


End file.
